Elena
Elena is a new unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary A mysterious swordswoman that suddenly appears alongside her twin sibling Licht. Has an unusual obsession with overthrowing Ptolemaios. She masterfully wields a sword that is a keepsake of her mother's, and has a magnetic personality. Story Extra Ops Elena first appears in "Cross Over Fate", where she and Licht confronted Ptolemaios in the future. However, he was too powerful for the Red Goblin society to deal with him, so they decided to go back to the past and stop the events that would make him too powerful. Ptolemaios chased after them, but he was weakened and the twins were able to overwhelm him. Before they could land the final blow however, Ptolemaios retreated further into the past, while Elena and Licht found themselves in the present timeline. Though Elena is unsure if they can change the future, Licht encourages her. Another Story Licht and Elena travel to the present era in order to change the future as Ptolemaios has grown too strong for them to handle. When they arrive, they find an innocent man being questioned by Ptolemaic soldiers, who decide to kill him. This prompts Licht to burst out of cover and incapacitate one of the soldiers, though he is unable to get answers as Elena kills him after discovering more enemies coming their way. Their presence is noticed by the present day Ptolemaios however. Following a meeting with their mother, Ptolemaic forces attack the group, where Simon attempts to snipe him but is only successful in wounding Jin. Elena is sent with Scotia Amundsen to flush the sniper out; though they are able to get the drop on her, she manages to get away after shooting a nearby Huge Locust down as a distraction. The siblings manage to meet their father after the skirmish, where they battle Ptolemaic forces on a remote island. More Ptolemaic soldiers led by Mira soon attack the group as they are on the island. Elena shows worry for Aileen and her pirates as they battle Ptolemaic forces at sea. They are separated in the confusion, and the siblings soon run into Mira and her subordinates, where the former reveals Red has died. Elena barely manages to persuade Licht to retreat after Vatn and Jin arrive to cover them. The two then reveal the depth of their relationship with Red and Jin, and the disastrous future that lay ahead of them if they could not defeat Ptolemaios. Following this, Elena and the others appear to remain low, as she stays in a cave while trying to fix a device. During the process, she encountered Trevor, who was investigating electromagnetic sources. Chunyan and Vicky, who were accused of murdering him, decide to take the investigation in their own hands and encounter MS-Alice, learning of his movements. The three soon encounter Elena in the cave, their presence startling her as she states that she isn't from the future and breaks the device she was working on to prove it, though Alice already knows she is lying. The police, led by Kelly, soon accuse her of collaboration, though she is released once the real suspect is revealed. Trivia *If placed together in the same deck as Abyssal Ptolemaios, her victory sprites will be the same as Jin. *Her appearance bears a resemblance to Lightning Farron, the main protagonist from Final Fantasy XIII. *If she has taken enough damage without dying, Elena loses most of her clothing. After that, she dodges most of incoming enemy attacks and her attack animations play faster. Gallery Elena_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Elena_MSA_move.gif|Walking animation Elena_MSA_attacks.gif|Attack animation (Sorry, as low-quality GIF) Elena_MSA_special.gif|Special attack animation Elena_MSA_win.gif|Win animation Elena_MSA_win2.gif|Alternate win animation (same in Jin) Elena_MSA_bleed.gif|Bleed animation Elena_MSA_idle2.gif Elena_MSA_move2.gif Elena_MSA_special2.gif Elena_MSA_win3.gif Elena_MSA_win4.gif Elena_MSA_bleed2.gif Everlasting_Summer_Elena_MSA_illust.png|Everlasting Summer Elena Elena (Concept).png|Concept art Summer Elena (Concept).png|Summer concept art Videos Elena damaged clothing Cross Over Fate： MSA EXTRA OPS エレナ：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters Category:Characters